Open Arms
by tinkerbaekk
Summary: [ completed ] Baekhyun yang merupakan laki-laki carrier dengan kandungan dua bulan ditinggal pergi suaminya untuk selamanya, Oh Sehun. Dan setelah itu, takdir mempertemukan ia dengan cinta semasa sekolah menengahnya, Park Chanyeol. BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Boyslove. Chanbaekhun. Oneshoot. SemiMature


**A ChanBaekHun Oneshoot**

 **Present By Tinkerbaekk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please do not plagiarism because every story has a copyright！**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita keseluruhan murni dari author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : typo (s), absurd, boyxboy, yaoi, mature, romance, fluffy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy fellas! :)**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap cemas seorang pria di depannya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sejak sehari yang lalu.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Baekhyun itu mengalami koma semenjak tertimpa kecelakaan sehari yang lalu. Hingga sekarang suaminya itu belum memberikan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

"Sehun kumohon buka matamu...," lirih Baekhyun sambil membelai surai hitam suaminya dengan lembut.

Perut Baekhyun yang kosong berbunyi. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu mendesah pelan. Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun sebentar untuk membeli makan siang.

Meskipun ia sedang dalam keadaan yang terpuruk, Baekhyun harus tetap menjaga pola makannya dengan baik.

Ia memiliki nyawa lain di dalam perutnya yang berumur dua bulan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan makan siangnya, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar rawat inap Sehun.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati beberapa suster mondar-mandir dan dokter yang selalu memeriksa Sehun dari awal perawatan intensif tengah memeriksa Sehun dengan raut cemas.

Kaki Baekhyun lemas seketika. Sungguh laki-laki mungil yang malang itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap pada salah satu suster baru saja mau masuk ke ruangan rawat Sehun.

"Jantung Tuan Sehun melemah."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia seperti kehilangan gravitasi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun mendekati ranjang Sehun.

Pria yang dicintainya itu masih saja terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang terpejam damai.

"Ap-apa Sehunku baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada sang dokter.

"Kau sedang mengandung bukan, Baekhyun?" tanya sang dokter yang bernama Xiumin itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Xiumin menarik napas panjang lalu memanggil salah satu susternya untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang terjadi pada Sehunku! Lepaskan!"

Baekyun memberontak membuat dua orang suster yang memegangi laki-laki itu nampak kewalahan.

Baekhyun berhasil dibawa keluar lalu pintu ruangan ditutup dan dikunci.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" teriak Baekhyun kepada dua orang suster yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf tapi Anda harus tenang sementara disini. Pasien Sehun sedang dalam masa kritis. Dan pula Anda sedang mengandung. Kami takut Anda akan tertekan di dalam sana yang mana akan membahayakan janin Anda," jelas salah satu suster sambil menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau aku di dalam sana. Menemani suamiku dalam masa kritisnya. Bukannya dipisahkan seperti ini!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Tolong tenangkan diri Anda, Tuan Baekhyun. Kami harus pergi untuk membantu pemeriksaan Dokter Xiumin."

Dua orang suster tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ruang rawat inap Sehun.

"Ayahmu pasti akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana...," lirih Baekhyun dalam isakannya sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di lantai dan menyandar pada tembok pun mendongak. Mendapati seorang pria asing yang tinggi menjulang dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau benar Baekhyun kan?" tanya pria asing tinggi itu lagi.

"Kau mengenalku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada linglung.

"Ah ya ampun dasar pelupa. Aku Park Chanyeol. Teman sebangkumu saat SMP," ujar Chanyeol sambil berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Kepalaku sedang pening jadi aku susah mengingat."

"Kau... kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pu-pusing," lirih Baekhyun.

Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun ambruk ke depan menabrak tubuh Chanyeol hingga si pria tinggi itu terduduk.

Belum sempat Chanyeol bertindak sesuatu, pintu ruangan yang berada di belakangnya terbuka.

"Baek- eh? Baekhyun kenapa? Dia pingsan atau tertidur?" tanya Dokter Xiumin kepada Chanyeol.

"Uhh sepertinya dia pingsan. Baekhyun mengatakan tadi kepalanya pusing," tutur Chanyeol.

"Oh ya ampun. Baiklah, apa kau teman dekatnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Baekhyun saja tak ingat dengannya, bagaimana bisa dikatakan teman dekat?

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun. Tolong jaga dia. Aku akan memerintahkan suster membawanya ke ruang rawat sementara. Dan saat Baekhyun sadar nanti, tolong beritahu kepadanya bahwa-"

Perkataan Dokter Xiumin terputus tiba-tiba. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Ia memperhatikan Dokter Xiumin yang menghela napas panjang lalu meneguk ludah.

"Katakan bahwa, suaminya Oh Sehun, baru saja meninggal dunia."

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol membeku dengan perasaan sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Sakit karena Baekhyun yang ia cintai diam-diam saat di bangku SMP sudah bersuami. Dan mungkin akan menyakitkan lagi melihat Baekhyun menderita melihat orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

 **/ o p e n a r m s \**

Seminggu telah berlalu dari acara pemakaman Oh Sehun.

Namun Baekhyun masih setia mendekam di kamar apartemen yang biasa ia dan Sehun tepati setiap akhir pekan.

Setiap hari Chanyeol selalu datang untuk menjenguk, namun kehadirannya selalu ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun menatap sendu pria itu setiap ingin pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun.

Ketukan pintu berbunyi. Ketukan sama yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu dan tepat pada pukul delapan pagi.

"Baekhyun, tolong buka pintunya untukku," lirih Chanyeol sambil mengkerutkan keningnya memandang pintu yang ada di depannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, Chanyeol terlonjak. Mendapati Baekhyun dengan tubuh kurus, lebih kurus dari saat ia menjumpai laki-laki mungil itu di rumah sakit.

Pipinya menirus. Kantung matanya menebal dan bagian bawah matanya berwarna kehitaman. Surai coklat keemasan Baekhyun berantakan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" ijin Chanyeol dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkesiap dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berbeda.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedang kedua mata bulat Chanyeol menelusuri setiap inchi kamar Baekhyun yang gelap.

Tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca tertutup rapat sehingga tidak ada cahaya yang masuk. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah jendela untuk membuka tirainya dan menerangi kamar Baekhyun.

"Jangan dibuka!" sentak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa? Kamarmu sangat gelap, Baek. Kau harus butuh cahaya untuk memenuhi vitamin D dalam tubuhmu yang mungkin akan berguna juga untuk anakmu," jelas Chanyeol sambil membuka tirai tersebut perlahan.

Matanya disambut pemandangan riuhnya jalanan di bawah sana. Orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan dan jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh mobil.

"Sehun..," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh. Mendapati Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong ke arah kaca jendela dan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Semua mobil itu keparat! Mobil-mobil itu telah melenyapkan suamiku!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melempar sebuah guling ke arah kaca jendela.

Chanyeol segera menjauh dari jendela lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kau brengsek karena telah memperlihatkanku sesuatu yang membuatku trauma!" teriak Baekhyun dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol sambil memukul dada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit dari dadanya yang dipukul-pukul Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa membelai lembut surai coklat keemasan Baekhyun dan membiarkan laki-laki mungil itu melampiasakan rasa frustasinya.

Baekhyun terisak lebih keras lalu kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Baekhyun, takdir memang tak ada yang menyangka. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir selamanya. Kau harus bisa berdamai dengan masa rapuhmu. Lalu jalani hidup yang ada di depanmu...," lirih Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu melepas pelukan lalu sedikit menundukkan badannya yang tinggi agar sejajar dengan tinggi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan terus terisak semakin deras. Chanyeol memasang senyum kecut melihat betapa rapuhnya orang yang dicintainya sejak di bangku sekolah menengah itu.

Kedua ibu jari tangan Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang bercucuran. Baekhyun terus merunduk dan isakannya mulai memelan. Lalu kedua pipinya memerah, seperti baru saja mendapatkan kehangatan.

Memang benar. Kehangatan dari kedua ibu jari Park Chanyeol di wajahnya.

"Berhenti menangis. Berhenti mengurung diri. Kau harus menjadi calon ayah yang aktif. Kau membawa peninggalan Sehun yang paling berharga di dalam perutmu," lirih Chanyeol sambil menahan perih di hatinya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun yang mulai membuncit kecil.

Tangan Baekhyun lalu turun untuk ikut mengusap perutnya sendiri namun di atas tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Sementara Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata yang memerah. Kemudian, sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk oleh bibir pucat Baekhyun.

"Selama satu tahun kita duduk dibangku bersama, kita tidak pernah sedekat ini, Chan," lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua manik mata Chanyeol yang melebar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Baekhyun. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Sekarang adalah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki manis di depannya.

"Ah sudah pukul delapan malam. Ayo kita makan malam dulu. Bayimu pasti sangat lapar di dalam sana," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat perutnya diusap lalu mengangguk manis. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang mungkin sedang menunggu mereka berdua di meja makan.

 **/ o p e n a r m s \**

Sudah terhitung enam bulan lamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi sangat dekat dan akrab.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menemani Baekhyun dalam masa-masa kehamilannya. Menjadi korban dari peristiwa 'ngidam' Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah seperti pengganti Sehun. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

Ia memang mencintai Baekhyun. Namun jika Baekhyun tidak mau membuka hati, Chanyeol mengerti dan tak akan mundur seperti pecundang. Chanyeol akan tetap menjaga persahabatan mereka.

Malam yang indah dan sejuk. Tetesan awan mendung baru saja berhenti sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

Selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya. Sudah tengah malam, namun ia masih terjaga seperti biasanya. Terjebak dalam pikirannya.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Dan hal tersebut merupakan keinginannya semenjak ia duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol.

Begitulah.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak mereka dipilihkan untuk duduk sebangku. Baekhyun merupakan anak yang pemalu saat itu.

Jadi saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara, Baekhyun menjadi gugup dan tergagap. Baekhyun juga sulit menatap Chanyeol saat keduanya berbincang. Baekhyun terlalu lemah menghadapi kedua mata bulat coklat gelap yang meneduhkan tersebut.

Baekhyun menutup diri dari Chanyeol. Ia sangat takut Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia menyukainya. Ia takut Chanyeol jijik dengan penyuka sesama jenis sepertinya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan menjauhinya dan berakhir dengan pisah bangku.

Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah memandangi Chanyeol diam-diam dan menjaga jarak.

Dan perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur itu bangkit kembali. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

 _"Apa kau akan mencintaiku seumur hidupmu, Sehunnie?"_

 _"Tentu saja, Baekhee. Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?"_

 _"Tentu saja, Sehunnie."_

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Untuk tujuh bulan terakhir kata-kata perjanjian itu membuat sesak dadanya.

Setiap kali Baekhyun ingin membuka hati, kata-kata perjanjian itu seperti menekannya. Ia takut Sehun di alam sana akan menangisinya dan menganggapnya pengkhianat karena telah bahagia bersama orang lain di dunia ini.

Sungguh, kenapa hidup Baekhyun penuh akan ketakutan.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat dimana dirinya dijadikan kekasih oleh Sehun di saat dirinya masih menyukai Chanyeol.

Sehun dengan sabar menghapus air matanya saat melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan perempuan atau laki-laki lain.

Sehun dengan sabar menunggui Baekhyun yang asik melihat Chanyeol bermain basket di lapangan walau itu memedihkan bagi Sehun.

Baekhyun akui ia sangat jahat kala itu.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dengan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan mulai membuka hati untuk Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menikah dan mempunyai calon buah hati yang sekarang berumur dua bulan. Hingga akhirnya, keduanya dipisahkan oleh maut.

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan separuh jiwanya jika ia sedang sendirian.

Lalu pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang telah membesarkan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mendekat dan naik ke ranjang Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tetap terisak seolah tak menyadari kehadiran ibunya.

"Baekki... kau kenapa, sayang?" lirih sang ibu sambil membelai puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ibu~" rengek Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggang ibunya yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Ibu, apakah dosa jika aku membuka hati untuk Chanyeol? Apakah Sehun akan kecewa disana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terisak di dalam pelukan ibunya.

Ibunya menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis yang menurun ke anak laki-laki semata wayangnya.

"Menurut ibu, jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita pasti akan sangat senang melihat seseorang yang kita cintai bahagia. Walaupun kita harus merelakannya. Walaupun kebahagiaannya bersama orang lain. Ibu yakin Sehun juga akan bahagia bila Chanyeol menjadi ayah ketiga bagi anakmu. Ibu sangat senang bila Chanyeol menjadi wali yang baik bagi anakmu dan Sehun. Ibu akan sangat bahagia melihatmu kembali dalam kebahagiaan, Baekki," tutur sang ibu dengan nada yang lembut membuat isakan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Tapi aku teringat akan janji itu."

"Sungguh di dunia ini banyak janji-janji yang diingkari, Baekki. Baik itu sengaja ataupun tak disengaja. Mengikari janji dengan cara yang tak sengaja itu bukanlah suatu dosa. Kau harus bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu mu dan jalani hidup yang sekarang. Apapun pilihanmu, ibu akan sangat menghargainya."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan duduk menghadap ke arah ibunya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Itu tandanya, aku boleh mencintai Chanyeol?" cicit Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Apakah ada orang yang sanggup melupakan perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya? Sekalipun orang itu sudah dimiliki."

Baekhyun mengangguk manis lalu tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kedua paha ibunya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Apa menurut ibu Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik?"

"Tentu saja. Jika dia pria yang jahat, Chanyeol mana sudi menolongmu saat kau pingsan di depan ruang rawat inap Sehun dan menjagamu hingga sekarang?"

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan senyuman lebarnya. Hingga matanya terasa berat dan menutup.

 **/ o p e n a r m s \**

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Pria yang memiliki satu lesung pipi itu tersenyum manis memandangi Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya mengelus surai coklat keemasan Baekhyun.

Membuat yang tidur mulai mengerjap tanda akan bangun. Namun Chanyeol tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Kedua mata Baekhyun yang sayu menatap Chanyeol. Yang mana merupakan pemandangan manis bagi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyunnie~" sapa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin. Dan juga, rindu padamu mungkin?"

Ah sial, Baekhyun bertambah merona dan gugup. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Dia benar-benar manis saat merona," monolog Chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang malu-malu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Hari Minggu yang cerah Baekhyun habiskan untuk menonton film di ruang tengah. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk membuat kue bersama ibunya di dapur.

Baekhyun bosan dengan aktivitasnya. Ia lalu memilih menghampiri Chanyeol dan ibunya di dapur.

"Ibu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia hanya menemukan Chanyeol di dapur.

"Ah dia sedang pergi ke kamar."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya yang bersandar di punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Ia dapat menebak sikap manja Baekhyun tersebut pasti karena hormon kehamilannya.

"Chanyeollie~ Aku ingin pergi berbelanja di mall bersamamu," rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya Chanyeollie.

Ia merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi keluar. Baekhyun trauma dengan jalan raya dan membuat laki-laki manis itu mengurung diri di apartemennya selama delapan bulan.

"Kau serius? Kau sudah tidak takut dengan jalan raya lagi hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengaduk adonan kue.

"Ya. Kau dan ibu selalu bilang padaku untuk berdamai dengan masa rapuhku. Maka aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol berbalik membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas. Keduanya saling menatap dengan dalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ganti bajumu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membeku sambil memegangi pipinya yang barusan dicium Baekhyun.

"It-itu untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Untuk seluruh kebaikanmu. Sudah ya aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan dan pipi yang merona merah.

 **/ o p e n a r m s \**

Tak terasa usia kehamilan Baekhyun menginjak sembilan bulan lebih beberapa minggu.

Chanyeol sendiri mengambil cuti kerja satu minggu karena dokter kandungan Baekhyun berkata bahwa waktu persalinan Baekhyun sebentar lagi tiba.

Sambil mengisi hari Rabu yang cerah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun refreshing ke taman kota setelah Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatan yoganya.

"Baekhyun, ada es krim di hidungmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah tissu Chanyeol tissu!" ujar Baekhyun panik sambil mencari-cari tissu di tas ransel Balenciaga yang digendong Chanyeol.

"Sini biar aku yang bersihkan."

Jempol tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap es krim di hidungnya, membuat Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Lalu Chanyeol menjilat jempolnya sendiri yang barusan digunakan untuk mengusap hidung Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan dijilat Chanyeol! It-itu jorok," cicit Baekhyun yang masih menunduk sambil melahap es krimnya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Jorok apanya? Ini manis, apalagi setelah menyatu dengan kulitmu. Rasanya bertambah manis di lidahku hehe."

"Hen-hentikan," ujar Baekhyun tergagap.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Aku senang menggodamu, Baek. Apalagi saat pipimu merona, uhh aku gemas," Chanyeol hendak mencubit pipi Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Aku takut akan mati jika kau menggodaku terus.."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

"Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak, Chanyeol. Aku takut aku kehilangan jantungku lalu aku bisa mati."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh.

"Hei Baekki, itu namanya kau terbawa perasaan. Ah gemasnya!" Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Berarti aku tidak akan mati kan Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Astaga aku baru tahu kenapa teman sebangku ku dulu sepolos ini," Chanyeol terkekeh memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan imut.

Kekehan Chanyeol berhenti ketika kedua mata bulan sabit di depannya itu menatapnya serius. Entah kenapa Chanyeol ikut tenggelam dalam keseriusan itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, laki-laki yang lebih mungil dan berperut buncit itu mendekat perlahan, membuat jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas berat masing-masing.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya sementara Chanyeol membelalak ketika bibir Baekhyun yang berlapis lip gloss strawberry itu hinggap di miliknya. Tanpa ada pergerakan.

Lalu Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menunduk malu.

"Ju-jujur saja, ak-aku lupa caranya berciuman."

Chanyeol hampir tersedak oleh jakunnya sendiri mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Yah ia sangat tahu Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal itu selama kehamilannya, atau lebih tepatnya setelah kepergian Sehun.

"He-hei Baek, tak apa."

Chanyeol kembali menarik dagu laki-laki cantik itu agar menatapnya kembali. Dan kali ini Chanyeol memilih untuk memimpin dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun.

Lama-lama ciuman mereka dipenuhi lumatan-lumatan. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasakan rasa dari bibir sang lawan.

"Channhh," lenguhan Baekhyun lepas ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat mulut Baekhyun terbuka.

Dengan tenaga semampunya, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun ini adalah tempat publik, Chanyeol," gerutu Baekhyun, entah ia menggerutui Chanyeol atau dirinya yang bisa-bisanya kelepasan melenguh di sela-sela ciuman.

"Chanyeol ayo kita pulang, aku ingin buang air besar," rengek Baekhyun.

"Tapi disinikan ada toilet, Baek."

"Kau tahukan aku tidak nyaman jika tidak di rumah?" rengek Baekhyun lagi yang ditambah sedikit aegyo dari wajah cantiknya. Membuat Chanyeol luluh dalam hitungan detik.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Keduanya pun berjalan ke parking lot. Kali ini, Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setelah Baekhyun menciumnya tadi, kepercayaan diri si telinga caplang itu meningkat pesat. Ia sangat yakin Baekhyun mulai membuka hati untuknya. Yah walau faktanya memang iya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, wajah Baekhyun terlihat pucat. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap perut buncitnya.

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada cemas.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu meringis. Chanyeol pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia menahan tawa bagaimana melihat Baekhyun menahan dirinya yang ingin buang air besar.

Tapi Chanyeol tersadar akan sesuatu, jika orang yang menahan ingin buang air, wajahnya memerah. Sementara Baekhyun wajahnya pucat.

"Chanyeollhh," lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya.

"Baekhyun sayang ada apa?"

Persetan dengan kata sayang yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut si Park. Chanyeol benar-benar cemas setengah mati saat ini.

"Pe-perutku sakitt," lirih Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit dan tangannya mencengkeram perutnya.

"Apa kau akan melahirkan? Ya ampun bodohnya aku, baiklah tahan sebentar ya, aku akan mengebut ke rumah sakit," ujar Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Untungnya ia punya alasan bagus ketika seorang polisi menegurnya.

Dan lima menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Baekhyun didudukkan di kursi roda sambil terus meringis kesakitan.

Sementara Baekhyun dibawa ke ruang persalinan, Chanyeol mengubungi kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan tak lupa orang tua Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga anak yang sebentar lagi akan lahir itu masih cucu sah orang tua Sehun.

"Apa anda suami dari Oh Baekhyun?" tanya seorang suster. Chanyeol sangat tertusuk dengan marga itu namun ia mengesampingkan sakit hatinya diaaat situasi genting ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Chanyeol dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan.

 **/ o p e n a r m s \**

Baekhyun menatap lekat sosok yang kini tengah menggendong dan menimang anak pertamanya.

Laki-laki tinggi yang merupakan cinta pertamanya yang datang lagi di masa sekarang. Membuat senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyun dia baru saja tersenyum kepadaku," celoteh Chanyeol dengan ceria tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Chanyeol~" lirih Baekhyun.

"Hm? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku butuh sesuatu. Tapi aku tak yakin kau mau memenuhinya."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Benarkah? Apa itu permintaan yang sulit?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Mungkin."

"Katakan saja Baekki," ujar Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut dahi Baekhyun.

"Ak-aku ingin Chanhun memiliki seorang wali," cicit Baekhyun malu-malu. Sementara Chanyeol membeku di tempat.

Chanhun, itulah nama bayinya. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menggabungkan nama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Yang sepenuhnya juga adalah saran Baekhyun.

Karena Chanhun berasal dari hasil cintanya bersama Sehun dan Chanhun tumbuh sehat di dalam kandungannya yang setia dirawat oleh Chanyeol selama tujuh bulan.

"Kau serius, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Namun ia juga takut Chanyeol akan menolak permintaannya.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar membukakan hatimu untukku?" lirih Chanyeol sambil membelai sayang pipi Chanhun. Chanyeol terlalu gugup untuk menatap laki-laki manis yang terbaring di depannya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

"Ku pikir kau tak bisa keluar dari zona cintamu bersama Sehun. Ku pikir hanya aku lah pihak yang jatuh cinta disini," tutur Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau..," Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Siapa yang bisa menolak seseorang yang akhirnya membalas perasaan kita?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol terima kasih," lirih Baekhyun hingga tak sadar air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Aku yang berterima kasih Baekhyun. Jadi, menikahlah denganku?" Chanyeol mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum haru lalu mendudukkan diri agar bisa memeluk Chanyeol dan Chanhun yang berada disampingnya.

"Mulai sekarang, akan kuceritakan bagaimana perihnya aku mencintaimu dalam diam saat kita di sekolah menengah dulu, Yeol," bisik Baekhyun di telinga kanan calon suaminya.

Chanyeol membelalak tak percaya dan lagi-lagi membeku.

"Ap-apa?" Chanyeol tergagap sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Simpan dulu rasa penasaranmu, Park. Kemarikan Chanhun, dia mulai merengek meminta susu," ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat memberikan Chanhun ke dekapan Baekhyun. Si kecil yang imut itu menyusu dengan lahap membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil memandanginya.

 _So now I come to you, Baekhyun, with open arms._

 _So here I am, Chanyeol, with open arms._


End file.
